


Not so clean (request)

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: After disappearing  to escape the wrath of murkoff Eddie and Waylon have some fun in the Shower.Kind of a quick sequel to my other work survivalEddie/Waylon smut one shot requested by User Elderlynoises
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Not so clean (request)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elderlynoises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderlynoises/gifts).



I cry out, my fingers latched in Eddie’s hair as he shoves me into the wall of the shower. Ever since the wound in my leg fully healed we make love roughly.  
We fuck hard with the goal to leave our mark on the other, showing the world that I belong to him and he belongs to me.  
We’ve traveled everywhere and left our mark on every city. England, Spain, India, China..  
We’ve rented a motel room in Germany. Tomorrow we’ll go and explore Munich but tonight is just for us.  
He kisses me, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth under the spray of the shower.  
I reach down with one hand and stroke his dick, he moans into my mouth and his grip on my hips tightens. I shut my eyes as he forces my head up, biting down my neck and onto my shoulder.  
I gasp at the stinging sensation left by his teeth, my cock hard and leaking.  
"Eddie, please.."  
I roll my hips against him and he groans.  
"What do you do to me, Darling?"  
He circles my entrance teasingly before pushing one finger into me.  
I press sweet kisses to his jaw, encouraging him to keep going.  
He adds another and the painful stretch fogs my mind. He knows I enjoy the pain, love to feel sore and used by the time we finish.  
He thrusts the two digits up into me and searches for the spot inside me that throws me over the edge.  
"Eddie don’t I’m gonna-"  
He hits it repeatedly and squeezes the base of my cock in a death grip.  
I bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming, the pleasure so intense it borders on agony.  
He inhales sharply and I taste a little of his blood on my tongue.  
I lick the wound apologetically.  
"Sorry." I say, sheepish.  
"Never, if you could’ve seen yourself, stunning."  
I pant, my pulse still racing.  
"I want to do it again..."

His shaft fills me and my mouth hangs open, eyes rolling back in my head.  
"Waylon."  
My name sounds like a prayer on his lips and I groan.  
My legs are tight around his waist, trapping my cock between our stomachs.  
He thrusts hard into me, slamming me back into the tile of the shower and I keen, exposing my neck for him. He bites at the skin over my Adam’s apple as he rolls his hips, stimulating me from the inside.  
I moan loud and desperate, my cock aching to be touched.  
"Touch me, Eddie... please."  
He grins, fingers running into my hair.  
"I am touching you, darling."  
"Eddie.." I whine. "You know what I mean.."  
I wrap my arms around his neck, fingers teasing the shaved area at the base of his head.  
"I want to hear you say it."  
I shut my eyes and try hard not to blush.  
"Eddie, touch my cock.. please. I need it." I bury my face in his neck.  
"Your wish is my command."  
He grips me tight in his hand, rubbing in just the right way.  
So close.. I’m so close..  
"Whose is it, Waylon?"  
I start against him, pulled out of my pleasured stupor. "What?"  
"Who does this belong to?"  
He squeezes hard and I squirm.  
"You, Eddie. You always..."  
"Good boy. And this..." he pulls out almost completely before slamming back in deep leaving my legs quivering and my cock leaking. "Is just for you.."  
He speeds up, his pace punishing. I howl, feeling so overstimulated, so, so very good in his hands.  
"Eddie please let me cum.. I need it so bad..."  
I moan in his ear, the water lashing my already sensitive skin.  
"Beg me, darling. How much do you want this?"  
I practically sob in his arms.  
"So much, I’m begging you. It hurts.."  
"God, you’re precious. Cum for me, angel."  
He releases his tight hold and strokes me in rhythm with the thrust of his hips, sending me over.  
I cum hard, screaming his name so loud I’m sure everyone for miles must hear.  
Seconds later I feel him emptying into me, filling me up. We both go limp, sweating under the warm spray, he lols his head onto my shoulder.  
I lift his chin and kiss him softly, my legs untangling themselves and setting me on the floor.  
He grins. "How many times was that today?"  
"Three, I think." I give him a lopsided smile. "Want to get some dinner then try for number four?"  
He bites my lip, tugging playfully.  
"Darling, you are insatiable."  
"Yep! It’s one of the many reasons you love me"  
I hop out of the shower and leave the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around me.  
He smiles after me.  
"I truly do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> I’d love to take any other requests ☺️


End file.
